Gift for You
by Lyh Seoppie
Summary: Kyuhyun finalmente admite seus sentimentos e resolve fazer algo para demonstrá-los à ele. / Oneshot, KyuMin, Yaoi


**Título:** Gift for you!  
**Autor:** Lyh  
**Casal:** KyuMin (Super Junior)  
**Tipo:** One-shot  
**Gênero:** Yaoi; Romance  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Advertências:** Conteúdo homossexual (boy x boy) se não gosta não leia.

**Notas:  
**Hyung: irmão mais velho.  
Dongsaeng: irmão mais novo.  
Maknae: o mais novo (caçula).

* * *

**Gift for you!**

Uma semana foi o tempo que ele levou para tomar coragem e decidir falar com seu Hyung. E ali estava ele parado na cozinha do apartamento, em uma situação que sequer havia imaginado algum dia.

-Você o que? – O mais velho ficou com a boca levemente aberta em sinal de espanto, os olhos um pouco arregalados e expressão de surpresa. – É sério Kyuhyun?

- Já falei que sim – Desviou o olhar para não precisar ter que encarar o outro, estava com vergonha e se pudesse sair correndo dali com certeza não hesitaria. – Não me olha assim Hyung! É embaraçoso...

Ryeowook sorriu e abraçou o mais novo, que ficou gradualmente mais rosado nas bochechas, e retribuiu o sorriso. O mais velho estava feliz por ele.

-Claro que te ajudo! Traga um papel e caneta aqui, depressa!

O maknae suspirou, ele estava mais empolgado que a si próprio. Ryeowook realmente adorava poder ajudar os outros quando necessitassem, era uma qualidade dele admirável. Não demorou muito para voltar à cozinha com o que ele havia pedido e encontrou um Ryeowook atarefado, concentrado em observar e procurar em todas as portas da cozinha o que precisavam.

-Aqui Wookie – Kyuhyun entregou-lhe o papel e a caneta, e logo recebia de volta uma lista de compras para fazer.

-Vá e compre o que está escrito aí. Não demore Kyuhyun. – E voltou a abraçá-lo.

-Aish, hyung me solta – Parou no vão da porta ainda com o mais velho grudado em seu corpo. Sorriu e ele lhe soltou. – Obrigado.

Ryeowook retribuiu o sorriso, logo voltando aos seus afazeres.

~~~#

Suspirou. É finalmente admitira para alguém e incrivelmente ele se sentia mais leve por isso. Com a ajuda de Ryeowook tudo seria mais fácil do que se ele resolvesse as coisas por si só. Esbarrou com Leeteuk e Eunhyuk na sala que acabavam de chegar de uma reunião devido a assuntos do Kiss the Radio, cumprimentou-os e saiu sem mais explicações.

-Ele parecia mais animado não é? – Comentou Eunhyuk.

-Sim – Sorriu o líder.

~~~#

Não demorou muito para que o Maknae estivesse de volta ao apartamento com as compras feitas. Ele foi direto para a cozinha onde Wook o esperava com as mesmas. O mais velho ajudou a tirar os ingredientes da sacola e começou.

-Ok, agora vá lavar as mãos e venha me ajudar aqui.

O mais alto lavou-as ali mesmo na torneira da cozinha e voltou ao lado do outro esperando algum comando.

-Certo. Você pensou em algo? Algum sabor? Hum... Como se trata dele, morango com chocolate é a melhor opção. – Os olhos de Ryeowook pareciam brilhar enquanto falava.

-Calma Wook hyung! – Retrucou Kyuhyun com um meio sorriso tímido no rosto. – Pode me ajudar a fazer um então?

-Óbvio que sim! – Exclamou com certa indignação e começou a separar o que iria precisar.

Conforme iam avançando na receita, Ryeowook mandava Kyuhyun ora mexer a massa, ora pedia que lhe trouxesse algo para acrescentar no recheio. Mal perceberam o tempo passar e que por um momento foram observados.

Quando a figura rosada entrou no local, deparou-se com o mais novo do Super Junior coberto de farinha em algumas partes do rosto e até do cabelo, e Wook ao seu lado com a roupa respingada com gotas de chocolate e farinha nas bochechas. Sungmin foi dar um passo para adentrar o cômodo, porém se sentiu incomodado ao ver como Kyuhyun limpava o rosto do outro e este lhe sorria como agradecimento. Saiu sem nem olhar para trás, encontrando com Leeteuk assistindo um programa aleatório na televisão.

~~~#

-Ufa! Está pronto! – Exclamou o mais velho radiante.

Kyuhyun observou o resultado de horas de preparo na cozinha. O bolo de morango com chocolate estava com ótima aparência, de certeza qualquer um gostaria, estava perfeito a não ser por um detalhe.

-Hyung... – Levantou uma sobrancelha – É realmente necessário _isso_ aí em cima?

Foi algo que os dois discutiram durante o tempo em que a massa assava no forno, Ryeowook insistia em decorar o bolo com morangos, até aí tudo bem, o mais novo concordara, mas não sabia que seu Hyung faria um coração com os morangos.

-Não vamos começar tudo de novo Kyu, está lindo assim. – Levou as mãos à cintura e continuou – E de que outra forma você pensou em falar algo assim? Às vezes um gesto vale mais do que palavras sabia?

-Ok, ok. O coração fica então. – Suspirou pesadamente, afinal das contas o outro estava certo, não era algo que seria fácil falar.

O mais baixo sorriu satisfeito por ter ganhado novamente na discussão e logo o mandou tomar um banho e se arrumar.

~~~#

Já em baixo do chuveiro, Kyuhyun ficou perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Como seria a reação dele? Será que ele iria gostar do bolo? Em meio a essas perguntas ele terminou o banho, vestindo-se e saindo do banheiro encontrou alguns membros da banda reunidos na sala discutindo o que fariam.

Conseguiu passar despercebido por eles e foi novamente à cozinha, Ryeowook não estava mais ali, localizou o bolo em cima da mesa e ao lado uma nota.

"_Kyuhyun-sshi, hwaiting!_

_Boa sorte! o(^_^)o_

_Ryeowook hyung "_

Sorriu diante do recado. Ele parecia uma adolescente apaixonada, e Wookie deixava isso mais evidente. Deu meia volta, guardando o bilhete no bolso da calça e foi atrás de Sungmin.

Encontrou-o no sofá, no meio da confusão que a sala havia se tornado. Ignorou a dupla Eunhyuk e Donghae pedindo-lhe para concordar em jogar vídeo-game, Kyuhyun apenas abanou com a mão em sinal de que não participaria daquilo. Os dois desistiram dele e foram incomodar Shindong e Yesung. Caminhou em direção a Sungmin tomando sua mão e levantando-o do lugar que estava sentado, o mais velho levou um susto, pois estava distraído.

Sem a interrupção de qualquer outro membro, Kyuhyun o conduziu até o cômodo ao lado, parando em frente à porta para tapar-lhe os olhos com as mãos. Continuou caminhando, agora atrás dele, levando o menor junto consigo até parar em frente ao bolo.

-Kyu... – Falou ao mesmo tempo em que o maknae destapava seus olhos. O garoto ficou estático com expressão de surpresa ao ver o que havia em cima da mesa. – O que?

-É para você... – Tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar desviar o olhar para o chão encarando o piso. – Pedi ajuda ao Wookie hyung e... – Levou uma das mãos ao cabelo revirando-os sem saber o que falar. Não era sua personalidade falar muito sobre esses assuntos por isso a sua dificuldade em se expressar – Bom, espero que gost-

Recebeu o abraço apertado de Sungmin. Não precisava dizer mais nada. Retribuiu o abraço acomodando o rosto do outro em seu pescoço, apenas com aquilo era possível saber que era retribuído. Sem querer sentiu que o ritmo dos batimentos dele estava alterado, o próprio batimento estava um pouco mais rápido.

A contra gosto de ambos, soltaram-se e Kyuhyun pôde ver o lindo sorriso que Sungmin havia no rosto, ele não resistiu e segurou o rosto do mais baixo entre as mãos, beijando-lhe a fronte.

-Vamos comer um pedaço?

Ambos não perceberam que eram observados por dois pares de olhos.

Ryeowook e Leeteuk se encararam e sorriram cúmplices. O líder havia notado há muito tempo o comportamento estranho dos dois, tanto Sungmin quanto Kyuhyun ficavam pensativos demais nas horas de ensaio ou de folga. Pedira para que Wookie ficasse de olho em Sungmin já que os dois andavam juntos na maior parte do tempo. Quando o maknae conversou com Ryeowook, este logo veio lhe informar a "causa" do problema. Logo no mesmo dia, um Sungmin abatido lhe confessara o motivo de estar assim. Como dever líder, amigo e família ele sempre estava zelando seus dongsaengs, tentando manter a confiança e felicidade mútua. Porém não precisou intervir entre eles, apenas confortou o mais novo dizendo-lhe que ficaria tudo bem e que logo isso se resolveria.

-Vamos – Sussurrou Leeteuk à Ryeowook, e logo estavam junto aos outros.

Ambos, Kyuhyun e Sungmin, finalmente ficaram a sós.

* * *

Nha~ é isso aí, postando essa fic pela 467474684 vez -q exageiro sim hehe. Mas deve ser a quinta vez que posto a oneshot.

Não tenho muito a dizer além de que eu gosto dela, e espero que gostem também.

_Reviews_ são bem vindas~ e aguardem por mais~


End file.
